La última canción de amor de Anthony E Stark
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Después de contagiarse con un virus Asgardiano, Tony comienza a olvidar cosas. Personas. Y a Steve. Traducción.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia original a _jibrailis._

**Claim: **Tony Stark/Steve Rogers. Loki/Sif

**Summary: **_Después de contagiarse con un virus Asgardiano, Tony comienza a olvidar cosas. Personas. Y a Steve. _Traducción.

**Advertencias: **Amnesia.

**Notas: **Descubrí este increíble fic en LJ (aunque está publicado en AO3) y la persona que lo escribió me dio permiso para traducirlo por lo cual estoy bastante agradecida. El fic es bastante largo (42333 palabras) así que no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos serán ni que tan frecuentemente podré subirlos. Ya pondré el link al fic original (en inglés) en mi perfil por si les interesa leerlo.

* * *

** La última canción de amor de Anthony E. Stark**

La presión entre sus costillas se abre como una caja fuerte. Si hay algo precioso escondido dentro, alejado de ojos curiosos y de la suciedad y el hielo endureciéndose bajo las uñas de Tony, no lo sabe. Hay una imagen que no puede sacar de su cabeza - una flor de nueve puntas, negra y púrpura como un moretón. Se abre y se expande hacia el exterior, balanceándose sobre la yema de un dedo. Él la mira, y entonces mira hacia abajo sólo para encontrarse sosteniéndola. Comienza a tener una picazón detrás de un ojo, y se expande, hurgando muy dentro de su cabeza. Hay algo importante, piensa, y esa convicción le pega en las costillas, pero no sabe que es. No sabe que hay importante ahí afuera, donde está sentado en la nieve y la piedra, con las columnas de guerreros muertos mirándolo con rostros solemnes, serenos.

Un hombre camina dificultosamente hacia él, formando un camino entre la nieve. El hombre es alto y rubio, vestido en un tono monótono de café. Es guapo en una forma que lastima a Tony, pero luego lo asusta, porque hay algo mal en esto. No está seguro de que es, pero no es como debería. Es una ecuación con la variable equivocada, es un diseño con las dimensiones erróneas.

Tony tiene un cuchillo en su bolsillo, plano y frío contra su palma cuando lo saca. - ¡No te acerques! - le dice al hombre que se aproxima. La flor de nueve puntas cae de su dedo y se disuelve como una mancha de sangre.

- Tony, - dice el hombre con voz ronca. - Te estuvimos buscando. Regresa. Nuestro campamento no está lejos.

Tony blande el cuchillo salvajemente. - No tengo idea de que diablos estás hablando, ni quién demonios eres.

- Está bien, - dice el hombre. Se acerca un paso más, intentando no lucir amenazador, pero es alto y fuerte. Tony puede verlo. Tony se aferra al cuchillo con sus manos heladas y el hombre se detiene. Luce miserable y se refleja en su voz cuando vuelve a hablar. - Tony, - dice. - Tony, tienes que confiar en mí. Soy tu amigo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Soy _Steve_.

- No te conozco, - dice Tony.


	2. Capítulo I

**Menciones de otras parejas.**

** : / / archiveofourown works / 349478 ? view _ adult = true (ahí está el fic original)**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

_Antes._

Steve tiene una cita.

- Bien por ti, Capi,- dice Tony y se gira para estudiar los fascinantes patrones del tapiz oliva en la sala. Es un tapiz nuevo, es genial — aunque le da un cierto dolor de cabeza psicosexual, victoriano. Cuando se da la vuelta de nuevo, Steve lo está mirando con una expresión de abierta curiosidad.

- _Es_ bueno,- dice. - Ella me gusta mucho.

- Ni siquiera la conoces,- Tony se siente obligado a mencionar.

- Tal vez,- dice Steve, - pero ¿cuándo ha sido eso un impedimento para ti?

- Buen punto,- admite Tony y su boca se curva en una sonrisa. - Pero vamos, ¿no te ha advertido Fury sobre hacerme tu modelo a seguir? Deberías preguntarte _que haría Tony_ y entonces decidir hacer exactamente lo contrario.- Abre los brazos en un gesto magnánimo, Tony Stark en la cima del mundo, y dedica una brillante sonrisa a Steve. - Pero ya que _viniste_ a mí, mi primer decisión ejecutiva es quitarte esos pantalones.

Steve mira hacia abajo. - ¿Qué hay de malo con estos pantalones?

- Son holgados.

- No, no es verdad,- dice Steve. - Son normales.

Tony levanta un dedo. - No. - Steve abre la boca para protestar, pero Tony lo interrumpe. - No,- dice. - Pantalones ajustados, una camisa, quizás un chaleco, algo de gel para el cabello. Oye, viste lo que quieras en tu tiempo libre. Yo lo hago. Pero es el territorio de las citas, tiene reglas diferentes y tú no tienes la excusa de ser un billonario, playboy, excéntrico a quien le gustan sus pants.

- Estoy seguro que Ashley no quiere salir con un... con un chico de alquiler - dice Steve y luce avergonzado y desanimado. Pasa su peso de un pie al otro antes de cambiar de idea y volver a como estaba.

Tony le sonríe burlonamente. - ¿Chico de alquiler? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces como llamas a la mitad de los chicos que pasean por el SoHo?

Steve rueda los ojos. - Sólamente quiero un consejo. ¿Cuál es un buen restaurante? ¿Que películas deberíamos ver? Lo demás... - se encoge de hombros. - No estoy _completamente_ perdido, ¿sabes?

- ¿Cuántas citas has tenido antes? - pregunta Tony de forma engreída.

- Tres y media,- dice Steve. Tony lo mira de reojo y Steve alza sus manos en señal de protesta. - ¡Dos fueron citas dobles con Bucky y la otra fue con una chica de mi clase de arte!

- ¿Y la mitad?

La mirada de Steve se apaga. - Peggy.

Mierda, piensa Tony y de inmediato se ocupa en medidas de emergencia para llevar la conversación de vuelta al punto de partida antes de que implosione. Steve extraña a Peggy Carter — es probable que Steve siempre extrañe a Peggy Carter, con tal intensidad como una quemadura. Tony saca su teléfono y comienza a buscar entre sus contactos. - De acuerdo. Déjamelo a mí. Seré tu marajá del amor. Elegiré una buena película y haré reservaciones para la cena. Relájate.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Steve es real, una brillante unión de dientes y boca, mezclada con gratitud y alivio porque estos rituales del nuevo mundo_ son_ duros para él — y olvida todo lo que se dice sobre lo divertidas de las citas, para alguien como Steve, las citas son más estresantes que tratar de desarmar una bomba en una fiesta. Al menos las bombas sólo se llevan tus miembros. Una cita se lleva tu dignidad. Tony entiende esto de forma intelectual pero no lo ha sentido desde los catorce, en esos años lejanos cuando podías haber dicho 'Tony' e 'inseguro' en la misma oración sin soltarte a reír.

Por desgracia nadie puede ser Tony Stark como Tony Stark.

Tony ya sabe todo acerca de la cita de Steve, incluyendo los registros dentales. Su nombre es Ashley Wu, es una trabajadora social a quien Steve conoció durante una de las tomas hóstiles de uno de los centros de juventud de la ciudad, tiene un B. A. en paz y estudio de conflictos y una maestría en trabajo social. Le gusta la ópera, le gusta la comida del Medio Este y no tiene idea de que Steve es el Capitán América pero es lo suficientemente lista como para descubrirlo durante la tercera cita.

Tony es

bueno

considerado

una persona decente

tiene un cabello increíble (cierto)

Lo que Tony tiene es que es listo. Como Ashley, pero aún mejor porque Tony sabe el precio de las cosas, el aspecto económico de ser amigo de Steve, posiblemente su mejor amigo, algo que nunca hubiera pedido durante el inicio de la Iniciativa Vengadores, pero que diablos. En vez de que el máximo superhéroe del tiempo lo volviera increíble, lo ha vuelto _blando_.

Tony Stark es absurdo, loco y bastante chiflado pero va a hacer que esto funcione para Steve.

Steve se va y Tony trata de acordarse del nombre de ese restaurante Egipcio tan bueno a donde Pepper lo llevó hace algunos meses. No puede recordarlo así que le envía un texto a Pepper. Ella responde en un nuevo récord de dos segundos más o menos con el nombre, dirección y número de teléfono.

_¿Vas a romperle el corazón a otra mujer?,_ añade.

Steve leaves the room, and Tony tries to scrounge up the name of that great Egyptian diner Pepper took him to a few months ago. He can't remember, so he fires off a text to Pepper. She responds in a new record of about two seconds with the name, address, and phone number.

Los pulgares de Tony vuelan por el teclado. _No, esto es para Steve._

_Oh gracias a Dios,_ dice Pepper y ¿qué diablos significa eso? Tony no tiene idea.

Steve sale con Ashley esa noche aún cuando Tony no puede convencerlo de usar pantalones ajustados. Que lástima. Tony también tiene planes, un baile de caridad para la investigación sobre cáncer a donde normalmente iría con una cita pero esta noche decide usar otra estrategia. Va solo y en el Centro Rockefeller las luces cuelgan del techo luciendo como campanas diminutas. Sirven champaña en vasos italianos hechos a mano y Tony se toma el tiempo para mirarlo desde todos los ángulos, aunque eso no sirve de nada una vez que ha bebido cinco. Hay muchas personas con las cuales platicar, gente importante y Tony de verdad habla sobre negocios con tres de ellos y se burla de otros tres por sus horribles corbatas y sus coches lentísimos.

Durante todo ese rato, se queda mirando al hombre en un rincón, quien se mueve en la periferia de la multitud. El hombre es alto y musculoso, con hombros anchos y una piel extraordinariamente pálida, contrastante con la cascada de cabello oscuro. Después del séptimo trago Tony se decide a caminar hacia donde está el hombre, recargado contra una pared. En la mano tiene una bebida que parece miel y soya mientras observa a la multitud. Cuando mueve la muñeca, Tony advierte que su mano derecha es una prótesis.

Tony no está completamente sobrio cuando dice. - Hola, soy Tony Stark.

- Hola, realmente no me importa. - responde el hombre.

El deseo que Tony siente es rápido y agudo. Está es su debilidad, siempre lo ha sido. Mientras menos lo quieren, más le importa. Es el desafío el que lo motiva y hay tan pocos desafíos valiosos en estos días. En algún lugar de una playa en Honolulu, su terapista de la infancia está llorando sobre su margarita y ni siquiera sabe porque.

"Hi, I really don't care," the man says.

- El cáncer es malo, - dice Tony, moviendo un brazo hacia el anuncio sobre sus cabezas.

- Sin duda, - repone el hombre.

- Deberíamos donar mucho dinero a las personas enfermas.

- De hecho, - dice.

- Follemos, - dice Tony.

El hombre sonríe detrás de sus ojos tranquilos. - Podrías persuadirme.

Tony se lame los labios. - Entonces estás de suerte,- dice mientras se mueve hacia delante sin importarle que alguien pueda verlo. - No soy bueno con la sutileza pero soy _muy_ bueno con la persuasión.

* * *

Camina de forma rígida al día siguiente y Steve lo observa calladamente antes de mencionar, - ¿Noche salvaje? - Está en la encimera de la cocina, embarrando mantequilla sobre el pan. Cuando Tony entra, va al refri y saca un contenedor de margarina — el desafortunado resultado bajo en grasa del último exámen de Tony y la influencia de Pepper respecto a las dietas. Tony intenta agarrar la mantequilla, sin resultado.

- Tan salvaje como Darcy en un pasadizo de trampas para osos y gas pimienta, - dice Tony finalmente rindiéndose al juego por las delicias del desayuno. Se sube a una de las sillas y trata de ocultar su gesto de dolor, aunque no lo logra del todo, no cuando Steve lo está mirando tan cuidadosamente, como si Tony fuera un proyecto de ciencia de cuarto grado que finalmente está mostrando resultados.

_Fue_ una noche salvaje, Tony piensa con satisfacción, aceptando la taza de café que Steve le pasa.

- ¿Cómo estuvo Ashley? - pregunta Tony. - ¿Enloquecieron y ensuciaron todo?

- El restaurante al que fuimos parecía bastante limpio, - replica Steve. No finge su ignorancia - hay un punto de color en sus mejillas y sus ojos miran hacia la izquierda. Steve suele hacer eso y las cejas de Tony suben.

- Oh,- dice, saboreando el sonido. - ¿Fue _así_, verdad?

- Vamos puedes decirme,- insiste Tony. - No te voy a juzgar. Créeme, no hay nada que puedas haber hecho que yo no haya hecho ya dos veces o peor.- Observa a Steve cuyo rostro se vuelve más y más pálido. - ¿Era pervertida? Parecía serlo un poco. Era el, no sé - la forma en que caminaba. Tenía un andar pervertido.

- Eso no - eso no es lo que paso, - dice Steve.

- ¿Quieres jurar con el meñique, Capi?

- No creo que a ella le haya agradado mucho,- dice Steve rápidamente y no hay muchas cosas que puedan hacer dudar a Tony - la mayoría de esa lista son guerras nucleares y la destrucción de su colección de Star Trek - pero esto, descubre, es una de ellas.

- Repite eso,- dice Tony.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? - pregunta Steve. Camina por la cocina, haciendo más pan con mantequilla que ni dos éjercitos podrían comer - así que básicamente está haciendo lo suficiente para que Bruce coma. - Fue linda. Tiene un gran sentido del humor pero fue... raro. No teníamos nada en común de que hablar.

- ¿Es acaso porque no sabes quién es Madonna?, - pregunta Tony. - Ya hablamos de esto, tienes una historia. Fuiste un chico sobreprotegido que vivió en un ambiente militar durante casi toda tu vida en Nueva Guinea sub-ecuatorial.

Steve lo interrumpe. - ¿Es tan difícil de entender? A veces conoces a una dama y simplemente no funciona. Me pasa todo el tiempo.

- Nunca me pasa a mí.

Steve lo mira. - Eres tan...

- ¿Sí?

- Eres tan _seguro_, - dice Steve. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de todo? - su sonrisa está torcida y es amable y Tony se pregunta si tal vez _debería_ poner mayor cuidado con sus arterias porque no se supone que su pulso se detenga así. Pero honestamente, a Tony le gusta pensar que es totalmente correcto en días buenos y mucho mejor que los otros días, así que la idea de que alguien mire a Steve Rogers pensando _no, no es para mí, ¿siguiente?_ Está a la par de ir a un seminario de física al MIT sin saber que es un electrón.

Cuando Tony mira a Steve piensa: velocidad, rápidez, presión, hidraúlica, cadenas cinemáticas. Piensa en el preciso ángulo de la muñeca de Steve a su antebrazo cuando su mano se vuelve un puño; piensa en el baile de los dedos de Steve, formando energía cinemática desde un marco de referencia inerte.

Cuando está sobrio, Tony piensa demasiado.

- ¿Quieres jugar Animal Crossing? - pregunta Tony.

Steve se sonríe. - Sí.

Animal Crossing es la última parte del plan de Clint para distraer a Steve y que no note el incremento de paquetes sospechosos que hombres extraños entregan a mitad de la noche y que podrían o no estar relacionados con el pequeño jardín que Clint está cultivando en el techo de la mansión de los Vengadores. A Tony le importa un rábano, pero la última vez que Steve le preguntó por el estado de sus narcisos, Clint había aventado un control de Wii en las manos de Steve diciendo, - Mira ¡entrenamiento simulado! - y había funcionado.

Steve ama cultivar su pequeña parcela y comprar papel tapiz para su casita y hablar con sus amiguitos animales más de lo que algunos Budistas aman el Nirvana. Es lo más gracioso que Tony ha visto, Steve con sus enormes hombros, encogido sobre su control con la lengua fuera mientras elige con determinación el nuevo corte de pelo de su personaje. El personaje de Steve en Animal Crossing tiene una perilla y pasa casi todo su tiempo paseando en el pueblo en un traje de tres piezas, lo cual es bastante apropiado porque su personaje se llama Tony Jr., hecho del cual Steve obtiene incontable diversión.

- Tony Jr. está en bancarrota, - declara y se reclina contra el sillón. - Se gastó lo último que tenía en pagarle la hipotéca a Tom Nook. - mueve un botón. - Tony Jr. tiene que usar un traje de papel. Está muy triste ¿ves?

- Steve, eres la persona de tercer grado más cruel que he conocido y eso incluye a Johnny Oh quien solía poner pegamento y arañas en mi cabello. De todos modos, - le informa Tony. - Si necesitas dinero, hackearé el juego y te daré más.

- Es la última cosa que desearía que hicieras, - dice Steve. - ¿Y quién es este Johnny Oh? Pensaba que en los internados los niños tenían buena conducta.

- Estás bromeando.

- ¿No? Digo, después de todo viven con sus maestros.

- Mi padre me _envió_ a un internado porque yo no era bien portado. Aparentemente pensó que sería una influencia social bastante normal.

- Lamento ver que eso no funcionó, - dice Steve y Tony sonríe burlonamente. - Y no puedes arrojarle dinero a la gente, - añade Steve.

- Funciona para las strippers.

- Tony —

- Funciona con los políticos.

- _Tony —_

- Funcionó con la mamá de Clint.

Un portavasos sale volando desde la cocina y le pega a Tony en la cabeza.


	3. Capítulo II

**Gracias a todos los que han puesto el fic en Favoritos o han dejado review. **

* * *

Tony tiene moretones en las caderas gracias al tío con el que folló en la fiesta y Steve comienza a salir con una entrenadora personal llamada Elisha. Llega el miércoles, los moretones de Tony comienzan a desaparecer y Steve tiene una segunda y luego una tercera cita con Elisha - son cuatro si consideras que fueron al refugio de animales para ayudar a Elisha a adoptar a un cachorro, en opinión de Tony eso cuenta, al cien por ciento, porque es evidente que comprar cachorros es un plan vil para romper las defensas de Steve y hacerlo desfallecer de amor.

Para el viernes Tony ha construido: un modelo a escala del generador Van de Graaff, un acelerador de particulas lineares, un nuevo control remoto para la pantalla de plasma de la parte superior y un encendedor que saca flamas de cinco colores diferentes.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Tony? - pregunta Pepper cuando va a su laboratorio.

- No puedo recordar en donde dejé mi cartera. Pep, ¿has visto mi cartera? - Tony se vuelve hacia un lado y el otro y comienza a buscar dentro de lo más profundo de sus bolsillos. - Por cierto, te hice un recogedor de heces electrónico para tu perro. ¿Puedes decirme cuál es exactamente el encanto de los perros en diez palabras o menos?

- Son amorosos, leales. No te hacen trabajar horas extras - dice Pepper secamente.

Tony deja de buscar en su ropa y se dirige hacia su lugar de trabajo para buscar la cartera. - Me gusta tu cabello - dice de pronto. - ¿Le has hecho algo nuevo?

- No, - responde Pepper.

- Se ve muy - ¿tienes más?

- Tengo la misma cantidad de cabello que tenía ayer. - dice Pepper con firmeza. - Seguramente tu cartera está en el bolsillo de tu saco. Y Tony... está bien. Sólo porque Steve tenga una novia no significa que vayas a perder su amistad.

- Yo no dije nada de eso - replica Tony.

- Eres emocionalmente necesitado. Piensas que pasa algo muy grave si las personas no te dedican la atención que mereces, o sea diez veces más que el resto de la gente.

- Auch - dice Tony. - Pero objeto tu argumento: Rhodey tiene novia. No estoy pegado a él.

- Eso es porque no te dejaría. En cambio Steve - Steve está hecho de algo más blando - dice Pepper y se acerca, busca dentro del bolsillo del saco - que está colgado sobre una silla - y tadá, la cartera de Tony. Pepper tiene las habilidades de una paloma mensajera en un sólo paquete. Pepper es mágica.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Steve busca fósiles en Animal Crossing, Tony dice - ¿Me describirías como un egoísta emocionalmente necesitado?

- Uh, - dice Steve - no que yo haya notado.

Tony decide continuar. - ¿Describirías a Natasha como fría, mortífera y capaz de arrancarte el pene de formas creativamente horribles?

- Natasha es genial, - dice Steve. - Me va a llevar a ver musicales de Broadway.

- Hmmm - dice Tony.

Steve ya no necesita más consejos de Tony. - Es lo bueno de Elisha, - admite. - Es muy clara. Y atrevida. Me dice que quiere hacer, a donde deberíamos ir. - Tony comienza a tener la sospecha de que ese sería exactamente el tipo de Steve. Steve tiene _algo_ con la autoridad, probablemente le gusta que lo _aten_ a una cama.

Elisha aún no se da cuenta de que está mandando al Capitán América y si los cálculos de Tony están en lo correcto, tiene 35% de posibilidades más que Emily de darse cuenta y un 89% menos de posibilidades de que le importe. Elisha es morena pero se tiñe el cabello color rojo manzana, asiste a las marchas del Orgullo Gay usando plumas y usa pierneras tipo motocliclista de cuero cuando recoge a Steve para sus citas. Tony la ve, a veces, desde la ventana de arriba - puede ver a Elisha aparcar en su vieja pickup verde y Steve saldrá a recibirla con entusiasmo. Es tan romance de preparatoria que las venas de Tony están llenas de dulzura y sacarosa. _Cuando se atan probablemente sea con amor y cuidado,_ piensa para sí mismo y después quiere dispararse porque, vamos. _No._

- Elisha va a ayudarme a conseguir mi permiso para la moto - dice Steve alegremente.

- Apenas puedes manejar un coche - replica Tony.

- ¿De qué hablas? Puedo manejar un carro muy bien, - dice Steve y Tony hace un ruido de desacuerdo porque si Steve y la ley de manejo del estado de Nueva York definen 'muy bien' como 'moverse a la velocidad de una cintilla de noticias' entonces sí, Steve es un príncipe entre los conductores.

- Ni siquiera tienes una motocicleta - observa Tony.

- Elisha me va a ayudar a comprar una, - dice Steve. - Ya lo arreglé con Fury. No tiene ningún problema al respecto.

- ¿A quién le importa lo que Fury-

- A mí me importa lo que piense el Coronel Fury, - dice Steve, y punto final. Steve usa los préstamos de SHIELD para comprar una Kawasaki W800, un paseo retro a medianoche que Elisha asegura es genial para principiantes. Tony se asegura de pasear alrededor de la moto cinco veces para examinarla por todos los ángulos y luego la lleva a hacer unas cuantas pruebas porque si Steve va a comenzar a explorar por si mismo, tiene que ser con juguetes de la más alta calidad.

- ¿Cuál es tu veredicto? - pregunta Steve un tanto divertido.

Tony mueve su mano. - No te mueras al lado de la carretera. Si estoy en medio de un sandwich con unas gemelas brasileñas, no iré a recogerte.

Y luego al día siguiente la vida de Tony se vuelve progresivamente peor porque Steve y Natasha salen a lo que Tony pensaba era práctica en las instalaciones de SHIELD, pero regresan cargados de bolsas de compras y Natasha tiene una sonrisa satisfecha verdaderamente aterradora mientras Steve se pasea en pantalones negros ajustados.

- ¡Espera! - dice Tony. - No aceptas que yo te de consejo de moda, ¿pero lo aceptas de Natasha? Estás rompiendo mi corazón, capitán. - Está en el sillón con Clint, en boxers y calcetines, jugando Unreal Tournament en el viejo Atari de Tony. Clint aprovecha sabiamente la distracción de Tony para descargar su golpe en la cabeza de Tony.

Tony se voltea de inmediato. - Barton, no significas _nada_ para mí - dice, - Eres un gusano. Eres _carne_.

- Tú, - dice Clint. - Estás mirando el trasero del Capitán.

- ¿Cuándo se ve así? Los monjes gregorianos mirarían el trasero del Capitán, - dice Tony y Steve hace una cara como si no estuviera impresionado aunque algo halagado al mismo tiempo. Natasha sonríe.

- Además, - dice Clint animadamente, liberando un reinado de terror en el juego. - es obvio porque el Capi preferiría ir de compras con Natasha que contigo.

Tony piensa al respeto. Luego vuelve a pensar un poco más.

- No se me ocurre nada, - dice.

- Esfuérzate, - dice Natasha. Antes de que pueda acusarla de corromper el estilo elegante de Steve y quizás también su capacidad de caminar por la calle sin que lo acosen, se apresura a llevarse a Steve con todas las bolsas golpéandoles las rodillas. Tony los mira y alcanza a escuchar framentos de una conversación que incluye diálogos tan espantosos como _Creo que a Elisha realmente le va a gustar esa chamarra de cuero_ y _¿qué piensas de los enchinadores de pestañas?_

Tony entrecierra los ojos. - ¿Para qué fue eso?

- Tus problemas son tan profundos, - dice Clint. - Me conmoviste.

* * *

Tony casi no ve a Steve durante la semana siguiente y eso debería estar bien - debería estar más que bien. Tony es un hombre ocupado, tiene una compañía que dirigir, a Pepper para arengar, y a Rhodey para molestar hasta que Rhodey bloquee su número. Tiene milagros que inventar y accionistas que traicionar. Tiene lugares de caridad en donde gastar mucho dinero, tiene a Iron Man y a los Vengadores para acabar con los malos. Y aún así está consciente, de formas molestas y desconocidas, de los días que han pasado desde la última vez que salió con Steve.

He aquí la verdad, la horrible verdad:

A veces Tony despierta por la mañana y cuando va a lavarse los dientes y arreglar su perilla, piensa, _Mi vida está jodidamente vacía._

Es un pensamiento tan absurdo que casi siempre lo desecha por completo. Incluso Tony Stark no puede ser inmune a los momentos así de los lunes en la mañana. Y no es verdad porque la vida de Tony no está vacía. Está _llena_. La vida de Tony está tan llena que tiene que discutir con Pepper y el resto del mundo para conseguir un tiempo que pueda llamar suyo. La vida de Tony está tan llena que tiene citas en dos agendas todos los días y tiene que arriesgarse a la retribución del karma cuando se salta una cita muy importante para quedarse en el techo de la compañía dibujando esquemas sobre su nuevo traje de Iron Man.

La vida de Tony está dividida en horarios marcados por colores y las ligas de goma que sostienen planos. La vida de Tony se vive en negociaciones entre botellas de Romane Conti y algoritmos para evitar que su corazón colapse.

Pero a veces, cuando Tony se desliza en la cama a las cuatro de la mañana y hace que JARVIS atenue las luces, enterrará la cara entre las almohadas. Es en esos momentos callados con la luz de luna de Nueva York deslizándose sobre su piel seca - esos momentos, cuando puede contar los espacios entre el sonido de sus latidos.

* * *

- ¿Y cómo están tú y Happy? - le pregunta a Pepper, tropezando hacia su oficina de las Industrias Stark - parece haber recordado que dejó uno de sus esquemas ahí hace algunos días. - ¿Están, ya sabes - felices? - se ríe.

- Oh, muy gracioso - dice Pepper y suena molesta. Tony le dirige una mirada y trata de recordar que pudo haber hecho esta vez para molestarla. Seguramente no es su cumpleaños y Tony está bastante seguro de que no atropello a su perro. - The he tratado de llamar toda la mañana, - dice Pepper, siguiendo al interior de la oficina. - Se suponía que tendrías una reunión con los ingenieros superiores en la mañana pero no llegaste.

- ¿Era está mañana? - pregunta Tony sin comprender.

- Sí, ¡era está mañana! ¡Te lo he estado recordando durante los últimos cuatro días! - dice Pepper y lo fulmina con la mirada. - ¿Dónde está tu celular?

Tony lo saca de su bolsillo y lo observa. - Supongo que se me olvido quitarle el modo silencio, - dice y su pulgar se desliza por la pantalla, mirando los 36 nuevos mensajes. Con razón parecía tan callado durante la noche anterior. Lo vuelve a guardar. - No te preocupes, Pep. Les compraré a los ingenieros un Ferrari nuevo, uno a cada uno, y organizaré otra reunión para la semana entrante.

Ella frunce el ceño. Sus labios, por algún motivo muy bizarro, le recuerdan a un pay de frambuesa.

- Has estado olvidando muchas cosas últimamente, - dice Pepper.

- Para eso estás aquí, ¿no? - dice Tony sonriente.

- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? - pregunta Pepper ceñuda, - Te _estás_ volviendo algo -

- Si dices viejo, juro que me quitaré la ropa y haré una pataleta en el suelo, - dice Tony. - Está bien. Todo está bien. Sólo he estado - he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente. - Ubica el esquema en la esquina de su escritorio y lo agarra. - Vine por esto. Me iré pero mira, ya puse el teléfono normal así que llámame si algo más ocurre. - Mueve su mano y se va, se sale del edificio y hacia la luz del sol.


	4. Chapter III

**Nota: La vida y la escuela me impidieron traducir antes. Además estoy metida en lecturas sobre la teoría de la traducción y la práctica y es muy jodido intentar traducir cuando hay tantas reglas revoloteando en la cabeza de una, pero bueno, intentaré no perderme tanto tiempo y seguir que ya leí otro fic que me encantaría traducir. En fin...**

* * *

Un alien llamado Hrrzak intenta apoderarse del mundo a través de una señal de televisión. Steve lo golpea y lanza hacia una pila de botes de basura detrás del estudio y luego le sonrie a Tony desde la capucha del Capitán América. - ¿Estás ocupado? - pregunta. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar está noche?

- ¿Eh? - replica Tony. - Ah, sí, claro. Uh, tienes algo - tienes un poco de basura en la mejilla.

- Gracias, - dice Steve y se limpia.

- ¡Estúpidos terrícolas! - grita Hrrzak.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por comida tailandesa? - pregunta Tony.

- Fue lo que cené con Elisha ayer, - dice Steve en tono de disculpa, defendiéndose del siguiente ataque de Hrrzak con su escudo. - Aunque no me molestaría volver a ir - estaba bastante bien, pero quisiera ir por sushi, ¿no te molesta?

Eso ya es bastante, piensa Tony. Cuando recién salió del hielo y Fury lo había presentado con el resto del equipo, su indiferencia había sido impactante. Los había mirado y apenas había parpadeado, su mirada había estado fija en algún punto a la derecha de sus hombros - se había parecido más a la figura de acción del Capitán América que a un hombre real, parecía plástico, quieto y sin vida. Fue un shock, les había dicho Coulson, y tenía sentido porque había sido muy duro para él haber sido abandonado de esa forma en el siglo XXI. Fue hasta mucho después que Tony se dio cuenta que había sido también un profundo dolor.

En aquellos días Tony decidió llevar a Steve de paseo porque era evidente que era el único Vengador que no tenía idea de como_ divertirse_ en la ciudad (lo que Clint y Natasha hacían no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, considerarse divertido. Thor _es_ divertido pero no sale a ningún lado sin Jane y Darcy - tres personas pueden ser demasiado. Bruce ni siquiera estaba presente en ese entonces). Así que básicamente había metido a Steve en la limusina e hizo que Happy los llevara a cualquier sitio, mientras le mostraba a Steve los mejores lugares para comer que conocía. La forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre, etcétera, y bueno, él había visto cuanto comía un hombre con el metabolismo de Steve.

El problema era que cada vez que le preguntaba a Steve que quería, él sólo se encogía de hombros. Era algo que enloquecía a Tony pero también es posible que sea la razón por la que ahora son amigos, porque Tony detesta que las personas no le respondan - siempre encontrará la forma de que lo hagan.

- Entonces sushi - dice Tony y Steve sonríe de nuevo mientras lanza su escudo hacia las rodillas de Hrrzak. Hrrzak grita al caer y cuando Steve le da un puñetazo en la cara, se desmaya.

- Y así el mundo está a salvo para un día más de infomerciales y porno _softcore_, - declara Tony. - Hace que me sienta muy bien.

- Baseball y hot dogs, - insiste Steve. - Niños en el parque y nubes en el cielo.

- Asesinos de callejones y ladrones de tiendas de conveniencia - dice Tony con necedad. - Abuelitas a las que les roban sus monederos y bebés a los que les roban sus dulces.

- Tony, hicimos algo bien. - dice Steve. El sonido de su nombre en la lengua de Steve es como una quemadura lenta. Es raro que Steve use su nombre cuando están fuera, prefiere usar los nombres clave, para resguardar su identidad del público - aunque no es como es ningún secreto que Tony Stark es Iron Man. - Pero Steve es Steve, es decir, no le molesta el protocolo, aunque a veces sí y cuando ocurre es como bajar corriendo de una colina, con gran fuerza e insensatez.

- Sí, yo- su HUD muestra los datos recientes de la batalla y Tony se toma un minuto para leerlos. Cuando termina se vuelve hacia Steve. - ¿De qué estábamos hablando? - pregunta.

- Pepper tenía razón, de verdad estás olvidando muchas cosas, - dice Steve. - ¿Estás seguro de que no te has pegado en la cabeza últimamente?

- ¿Con esta lata de metal protegiéndome? - Tony golpea su cabeza con el puño metálico. - Preocupate por tí. Preocupate por si a Elisha le da por dejarte si te caes de la moto durante la prueba de manejo.

- De hecho, - dice Steve.

Tony lo mira.

La expresión de Steve es indescifrable, algo que de entrada es alarmante porque en general es fácil leer a Steve. Steve puede estar estoico y calmado (el Steve de antes), puede estar feliz, puede estar concentrado en algo, puede estar confundido o avergonzado o puede estar molesto. Su expresión no es como ninguna de las anteriores. Ahora su mirada es sombría y su boca dibuja una línea rosa. - Decidimos que era mejor terminar, - dice al final.

- Bromeas - dice Tony.

- ¿No? - ofrece Steve.

- ¿Por qué? - dice Tony. - Ustedes eran... - hace un gesto que significa que algo fluye bien, pero con las manos de Iron Man se pierde el mensaje. - Pensé que eran el uno para el otro. - Y es verdad, lo hizo, ese nunca fue el problema. - Te hacía reír, - dice.

- Eso es cierto, - dice Steve. Deja escapar un suspiro y Tony se odia de pronto por hacer temblar la voz de Steve. Es muy leve, casi no se nota, pero Tony lo hace. Cuando se trata de Steve, Tony tiene una lupa que le permite ver sus _poros_. - Pero es un espíritu libre y no quiere compromisos, - dice Steve, - Resulta que yo quiero lo contrario.

- El Capitán América quiere establecerse y tener hijos, que sorpresa, - dice Tony. - Espera, espera, no me mires así. Iremos por sushi, y será muy _buen_ sushi. Cruzaremos la ciudad buscando sushi, ¿entiendes?

Steve sonríe. - Eso era lo que quería oír.

* * *

Y es por eso por lo que no tiene sentido que, cuatro horas más tarde, Tony esté encerrado en su laboratorio cuando JARVIS dice, - Señor, el Capitán Rogers está al teléfono.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Tony al responder.

- Hola, soy Steve, - dice y Tony puede notar que está confundido. - Dijimos que nos veríamos en el Nanashi a las siete. ¿Es que me equivoqué?

Tony mira la hora. Son las ocho.

- Mierda, - dice. - Mierdamierdamierdamierda. - Se quita la máscara de soldar y agarra su abrigo y su cartera. - No puedo creer que lo olvidé. Debí perder la noción del tiempo. Aguanta, estaré ahí en quince minutos.

- No hace falta que vengas, - dice Steve de forma no muy alegre. - Es evidente que estás ocupado esta noche. Es - entiendo. Y además ya comencé a comer, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

- No, llegaré. Tomaré el helic-

- Tony, está_ bien_," le interrumpe Steve y es tan buena persona que Tony quiere golpear algo hasta quebrarlo. - No te atrevas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a traer el helicóptero. Sigue en lo que estabas que yo haré lo mismo.- Tony se imagina a Steve sentado, solo, con una depresión post-ruptura y rodeado de latas de sushi y quizás miso, con los palillos en las manos. Siempre los sujeta con respeto, aunque se ve extraño y enfrente la silla vacía. Siente una piedra deslizarse en su estómago y maldice en voz baja.

Esto no está bien, piensa Tony y se siente raro. Siente algo así como una fiebre que atraviesa su cerebro y lo marea. Se obliga a sentarse. _Algo me pasa y necesito averiguar que es_.

Y no es verdad que Tony tenga una computadora para el cerebro aunque no por falta de ganas. Aún así, lo utiliza de la misma forma, da por sentado que puede memorizar números y hacer trucos increíbes. Tony Stark es su mente y no hay forma de separarlos.

- No me estoy muriendo de cáncer, ¿verdad JARVIS? - pregunta mientras organiza un equipo médico para hacer sus propios exámenes.

- No hay nada en los últimos exámenes médicos que lo indiquen, señor, - replica JARVIS. - Aunque debería saber que hay una posibilidad mucho mayor de que muera por causa del cáncer de hígado -

- Ni lo menciones - dice Tony.

- ¿Quiere que llame a un médico, señor? - pregunta JARVIS.

- ¿Para qué?

- Estos exámenes son de naturaleza médica y sería recomendable contar con la supervisión de un profesional entrenado. Debo añadir que gracias a las actualizaciones que hizo la señorita Potts a mi software, cuento con información al respecto en mi base de datos.

- No hace falta,- dice Tony airadamente. - Tomé y pasé un curso de bioquímica en el MIT.

- Fue un curso, señor.

- Y cuando acabó ya sabía más que el profesor, - dice Tony.

Toma el Neurocasco de industrias Stark aunque aún falta patentarlo, es el último de los más recientes intentos por entrar en la industria de la biotecnología. Después de cerciorarse de tener todos los cables en su sitio, lo coloca, se recuesta en su silla y espera. Observa una imagen 3D en su computadora y luego a todos los químicos que iluminan sus vena como un supernova, brillante y azul. Entonces ve algo de brillante color rojo.

- Hay un compuesto químico desconocido en el hipocampo, señor. - dice JARVIS. - El hipocampo es una de las partes primordiales del cerebro en controlar la memoria.

- Analiza las moléculas de esa sustancia, - ordena Tony.

- Un momento.

Tony cierra los ojos. Pasan algunos minutos durante los cuales no cree haber pensado en nada particular. Abre los ojos nuevamente. - ¿JARVIS?

- Un momento, señor.

- ¿Qué problema hay? - pregunta Tony.

- Señor, este compuesto extraño no parece estar hecho de ninguna estructura molecular que pueda identificar. Mis bases de datos no son suficientes.

- JARVIS, podría insultarte, excepto que sería como insultarme a mi mismo, - dice Tony. Balancea las piernas a un lado de la silla. - Iré a la compañía para traer el último modelo de Neurocasco. No tardaré.

- Si, señor, - dice JARVIS.

Happy se reportó enfermo pero Tony no dejó que Pepper llevara a un chofer sustituto porque podía tomar un maldito taxi - es tan rico que para él son una novedad. Cuando el taxi se detiene frente a la Mansión de los Vengadores y el taxista luce aliviado porque no es Thor, Tony se sube. - A Industrias Stark, - dice.

- Lo siento, ¿me da la dirección? - dice el conductor. - Sólo sé por donde queda.

- Seguro, - dice Tony pero entonces su mente se queda en blanco. La cabeza se siente pesada y como si estuviera envuelta en capas de vendas. Se escucha decirle cualquier dirección al conductor, quien asiente y se alejan de la mansión. Sí sé la dirección, piensa Tony con alivio y se siente adormilado mientras viajan por las calles de la ciudad - ayer no durmió. Pero cuando se detienen en la dirección que Tony le dijo, ya no siente sueñ incorpora y dice - No, aquí no es.

Es una triste tienda de mascotas.

- Sí, tampoco me pareció que fuera Industrias Stark, - comenta el conductor quien o no conoce a Tony o está siendo muy amable. - No se preocupe, puede preguntar.

Pero Tony siente algo como una tormenta - primero la risa, la hilaridad del asunto porque no puede recordar la dirección de la matriz de su compañía. Después la preocupación, el estremecimiento del miedo por lo desconocido que corre por su piel. Saca el celular y observa. Sí, ahí está la dirección, piensa pero no le muestra al taxista. Sólo se queda sentado con la mirada fija en el aparato y siente frio, frio en los nervios y en los huesos.

Estoy olvidando, piensa.

Estoy olvidando, piensa.

Estoy enfermo, piensa y le dan escalofríos. Esto es pero que estar cautivo en Afganistán porque es su cuerpo el que ahora lo traiciona y ahora no está Yinsen para calmarlo y razonar con él. No hay nadie excepto él mismo. El reactor se siente pesado dentro de la jaula de su pecho y Tony se dobla sobre si mismo y siente como su respiración se entrecorta con rapidez.

- Espera, ¿estás bien? - pregunta el conductor quien lo mira desde el asiento delantero. Todos le han hecho esa pregunta en los últimos días y Tony parece caer en la cuenta de que no, no está bien.

- Me largo, - dice. Avienta unos billetes al conductor antes de salir del taxi hacia la esquina de la tienda de mascotas. Se esconde en un callejón y se deja caer. Se recarga en la pared y las piedras frías le hacen sentir mas frio. Piensa en las venas azules en su cabeza que se hicieron rojas, el color de la guerra. Piensa en Steve, sólo en el restaurante, en espera del amigo que jamás llegó. De súbito piensa en su madre, casi como siempre lo hace cuando se siente fuera de sí y no puee recordar su rostro.

Una hora después, Pepper lo encuentra sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas. - ¡Tony! - dice y se dirige hacia él casi volando. - Levántate, iremos al hospital.

- Hola Pep, - dice y le sorprende lo ronca de su voz. Su corbata está hecha bolita en su bolsillo - se llenó los zapatos con mierda de perro en el callejón. - No te preocupes, es sólo una crisis. - Frunce el ceño. - Pep, no quiero olvidarte.

- No lo harás, - dice ella con determinación. - Lo arreglaremos, no importa que sea, lo arreglaremos.

* * *

Los hospitale, según Tony, son los hoteles del diablo.

- Esto es absurdo - le dice a los doctores que le atienden. - ¿Creen que no he hecho ya estas pruebas? Vamos. ¿Resonancia magnética? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Libros para colorear y bloques Lego?

- ¿Puede hacer que se calle? - pregunta uno de los doctores, un hombre ni muy joven ni muy viejo que le recuerda un poco a Coulson porque con una jeringa luce mortífero.

- Lo he intentado por años - le dice Pepper.

- Te recordaré - le dice Tony al doctor. - Créeme, usaré las últimas fuerzas que tengo para recordarte y si una de tus máquinas de tortura medieval me dejan mal te demandaré hasta que no quede nada.

- Tiene miedo - le explica Pepper a modo de disculpa.

- No tengo miedo, - dice Tony. - La bata de hospital me hace sentir como si me hicieran calzón chino.

- Llamaré a Rhodey, - advierte Pepper.

- No, - dice Tony tajante y ella lo mira. - Rhodey está ocupado al tratar de mantener el buen nombre de la milicia estadounidense. No hay que molestarle.

- Es tu amigo, - señala Pepper.

- Y es por eso por lo que prefiero que no me vea así - dice Tony.

- Disculpa si dudo de tu buen juicio, dado que ahora tengas un poco de _daño cerebral_ - dice Pepper pero no lo llama. En vez de eso extiende las manos para que él las sujete y le da un apretón.

- Mi madre tenía el cabello café, ¿verdad? - pregunta Tony. Es muy importante para él - es necesario que lo sepa. - Has visto sus fotos. ¿Tenía el cabello café?

La voz de Pepper es amable y tierna y hace que le cueste trabajo respirar. - Sí, tenía el cabello café, - le dice. - Si tú quieres puedo conseguir unas fotos.

Tony asiente y los doctores lo llevan para que se haga la resonancia donde todo está en silencio y él se siente como un cadáver.

* * *

Consigue evitar que Rhodey y que la mayoría del grupo político-militar del pais se entere de su viajecito al hospital (_de seguro creerán que fue por rehabilitación_, piensa Tony y de verdad desea que piensen eso). Pero no puede ocultarlo de SHIELD. Steve llega al hospital cuando terminan de hacerle la resonancia y se ve guapo y despeinado con la chamarra de cuero colgando despreocupada sobre sus hombros, un contraste con la forma en que va vestido.

- Aún no me muero, - dice Tony algo enfurruñado desde su cama de hospital. - Deja de mirarme como si hubiera pintarrajeado la bandera.

- No lo harías - dice Steve de inmediato.

- No sé, - responde Tony. - Ya tuve mareos y manché todo el piso, dos veces.

Steve luce alarmado, se vuelve hacia Pepper quien se encoge de hombros. - Los doctores no saben que pasa - le explica. - Dicen que podría ser una fase primaria de Alzheimer pero aún es muy joven para eso. Ademas, hay un sustrato químico en su cerebro que no pueden identificar. Al menos no las pruebas que hizo Tony - añade acusatoriamente. - Los verdaderos doctores están realizando pruebas de verdad.

- No encontrarán nada si JARVIS no pudo - dice Tony desde la cama, Steve se acerca y se sienta a su lado. Huele como a cuero, lluvia y pastelillos.

- Hueles a pastelillos - acusa Tony.

- ¿En serio? - Steve se olisquea. - Ah, debe ser ese jabón especial que me compró Natasha. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Jabón corporal?

- Quiero un pastelillo - dice Tony. ¿Puedes creer que no me dejan comer comida de verdad en el hospital? Ni siquiera dejan que tenga caviar - Steve lo mira con cierto desagrado como si no pudiera creer que Tony es la clase de persona que se sentaría en el hospital a comer el mejor caviar, pero lo es. Nada puede expresar mejor la frase _'mi vida llega a un horrible y trágico final'_ que hueva de pescado sin fertilizar.

Así es como pasa el resto del día en el hospital: hay más pruebas, Tony coquetea con las enfermeras, Steve se sienta a su lado y lee una revista de baseball, Pepper se va a manejar la empresa, Tony se niega a comer las galletas con yogurt del hospital así que Steve le lleva un chocolate de contrabando, Natasha y Clint lo van a visitar y los corren de inmediato luego de que Clint y Tony se pusieron a competir a los gritos sobre la relativa sensualidad de Starbuck versus Caprica Six en Battlestar Galactica y Tony trata con gran esfuerzo de no tener otra recaída.

Sigue olvidando cosas a una velocidad alarmante: comienza por cosas pequeñas como en donde está la cuchara o a donde dijo Pepper que iría y después las cosas más importantes como el nombre del doctor que se presentó hace un momento y en cierto punto que está haciendo en el hospital. Steve tiene que recordarle todo de forma lenta y paciente hasta que la respiración de Tony se tranquiliza.


End file.
